Gravitus
by DMBfan
Summary: What starts as a routine but serious operation, soon has Zack clinging to life. As his family and friends wait and watch over him helplessly, ZAck's condition gets worse and worse. Soon people start to think there's no hope for him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello. This fic is written by 0x0xLOVE and WARx0x0 and myself. It's full of angst, drama, and suspense. Please please review.

**Disclaimer: _We do not own the Suite Life or it's characters_**

CHAPTER 1:

"Zack…Zack?"

Zack Martin groaned and rolled away from his mother's voice, ringing gently in his ear.

"Zack, honey, you need to get up."

Zack shook his head sleepily and yanked the blanket covering him higher under his chin.

"Zack, now," Carey ordered firmly as she left the room, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Zack grumbled to himself as he got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom.

Zack was scheduled to undergo a major operation that evening at six. Two months earlier he had been plagued by severe stomach aches. Carey took him to the hospital after two days of Zack lying in bed miserable. The doctors determined that Zack had developed a stomach ulcer which had grown into an infection of the intestines. Part of Zack's intestines had to be removed. It was an intense operation that would take eight to ten hours.

"_Eight to ten hours when you'll be_ asleep." Zack reminded himself, staring hard into the mirror,_ "You won't even know what's happening until it's all over. And then you'll get to see Mom and Cody and then…_**way**_ after that you'll get to go home. And then everything will be normal again." _

Zack paused to cough into his hand, frowning disgustedly at the amount of spit in his hand.

"Gross…" He mumbled, wiping it on his pajamas, even though he knew he should be used to this by now.

"_Just have to stay calm,"_ Zack continued, leaving the bathroom,_ "'Cause if you get scared then it'll just make it worse. And it's already bad enough."_

Zack tried not to yell out as he got dressed, trying his hardest to ignore the redness of his stomach.

"_That'll be all gone too. It won't hurt anymore…"_

"ZACK!"

Zack cringed as his mother called him. He seriously considered crawling back into bed and pretending he'd never been up at all. But she and Cody'd seen him walk to the bathroom and back, so that wouldn't work.

Zack sighed and grabbed his book bag off his bed, carefully positioning it on his back.

"ZACK!"

"I'M COMING!" Zack yelled as he pulled the bedroom door open. Zack walked slowly, tensely to the table. Cody was sitting at the table reading and eating. Carey stood at the counter.

Zack pulled out a chair and seated himself, in the same stiff, tense manner. But as soon as he had, Carey'd grabbed his head and was holding it in place as Cody shoved Zack's rancid medication into his mouth. Zack fought the strong urge to spit it out all over his brother and swallowed, his face scrunching up in disgust.

Carey smiled satisfactorily as she released his head and Cody seated himself again.

"Worst five seconds of every day…" Zack muttered, trying to rid his mouth of the awful taste, without actually spitting it out. Cody laughed.

"What?! You should try that stuff sometime. It's…" Zack shuddered, "It's_ nasty_."

"Sorry. You should really see your face though…" Cody said, handing the remains of his pancakes to his mother. Zack reached for one. Carey slapped his hand away.

"No eating."

Zack pouted miserably.

"I'm hungry," He whined.

"No."

"I'll sue you for child starvation," Zack argued.

Carey laughed.

"Oh yeah," Cody put in, "You'll sue her when you have surgery in eleven hours and you're not supposed to be eating."

"It's not fair," Zack complained.

Carey smiled gently and tilted his head so he could see her face, "When all this is over I'll make you as many pancakes as you want."

Zack grinned, "Cool."

"Hey! Whatta 'bout me?"

Carey laughed, "I already made you as many pancakes as you could eat."

"Now c'mon, let's go," She said as she opened the suite door and Cody and Zack rushed to grab their things.

"Hey, Cody!"

Cody whirled around to find his girlfriend, Kelsee running up to him, smiling brightly.

"Hi."

"How's Zack?" She asked breathlessly.

"Fine. I mean…I think he's fine."

"Really? 'Cause If I were him I'd be freaking out right about now..."

Cody shrugged, "Yeah. I think he's just trying not to think about it right now, though I could be wrong."

"Danni said he seemed okay in History," Kelsee said, referring to Zack's girlfriend – Danelley.

"Yeah. He seemed okay in English."

Kelsee nodded, "I would add that he seemed okay to me…but I haven't had any classes with him yet…"

Cody laughed, "Its Zack. If he seemed okay then he probably is. But you're right; it's an eight hour surgery- he should be freaking out."

Kelsee shrugged, "Oh well. Maybe it's just his way of dealing with it. I have science with him next; I'll see him then and let you know.

"Okay. See you at lunch then?"

Kelsee nodded.

"Yeah," She said as she opened the door to the science lab and walked through, leaving Cody to continue to History alone.

---------------------------------------------------

"So, Zack, are you ready to have your stomach sliced open and your guts taken out?" Bob asked. They'd been through fifteen minutes of lunch and no one had mentioned Zack's surgery, no one that is, until then. Zack's face paled a shade.

"BOB!" The others screamed.

"WHAT?! It was an honest question."

Kelsee rolled her eyes. Danni dropped her head into her hands.

"God, you're dumb."

"No," Zack spoke up, playing with Cody's unused plastic fork, "That's basically what they're gunna do anyway. Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kelsee asked, and then added devilishly, "We could always kick Bob out and make him sit over there…"

She pointed with her fork at the most repulsive group of kids in the cafeteria.

"Or worse…" Danni added, pointing to the 'geek' table.

"Hey!" Cody but in, "They aren't that bad."

Zack laughed, "No, its okay. Bob can stay."

"You sure?" Danni asked, "We really wouldn't mind."

Zack nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"_I am,"_ He thought as the others resumed eating,_ "Just have to stay calm."_

"Bye!" Kelsee squealed, throwing her arms around Zack, "And good luck!"

"And you!" She exclaimed, turning on Cody, "Call me…like…every second you can."

"I'll try."

Kelsee smiled at the two of them and bounded down the front steps after Bob and his sister.

"Good luck, Zack!" Bob yelled as he stepped onto the bright, yellow school bus.

Zack waved as the bus pulled away, leaving a trail of exhaust behind.

Danni reached out and hugged her boyfriend.

"My mom'll be here any second, so I better say good bye now," She told him.

Zack nodded, "Yeah."

"Well…err…bye," Danni muttered, breaking their hug.

"Bye."

"Good luck. I'll be at Kelsee's later so…"

Zack nodded.

"I'll call," Cody assured her.

Danni nodded.

A horn honked somewhere beyond them.

"Th-that's my mom,"

Zack nodded again, "Yeah."

"I'll miss you. And I'll call every day. I swear."

"Danni…I'm not moving. I'm having surgery."

"Yeah. I know. But I'll still call every day…OH and I'll visit too. Promise."

Zack laughed, "Okay okay."

Danni hugged him one last time, "Bye."

"Bye," Zack called after her as she ran down the steps towards her mother's car.

Cody turned to his brother, "You ready?"

Zack gave him a look, "Am I supposed to be?"

Cody shrugged and the two descended the concrete steps together.

The automatic doors whizzed open as the Martins entered St. Sophie's Mercy Hospital. Zack's heartbeat sped up just at the sites inside the waiting room. Carey pointed out a few chairs for the twins to sit in while Carey checked Zack in.

Zack's hands shook as he sat next to his brother.

Another hand, identical to his, rested on top of them and Zack glanced up.

"You'll be fine, Zack."

"Promise?"

"I promise. You'll be fine."

Zack let his head fall to his brother's shoulder as the two waited.

Zack sat nervously in his hospital room. His surgery was in one hour and fifteen minutes. Cody was sitting in a chair next to the bed, scribbling math homework on a sheet of paper. Carey sat in a chair on the opposite side, trying to talk to Zack, who wasn't listening.

"What time is it?" He asked his brother, the hundredth time since they'd gotten there.

Cody sighed and glanced at his watch, "Four forty-seven."

Zack nodded.

Cody punched in some numbers onto his calculator; Carey asked Zack a question he didn't hear.

"What time is it now?"

"Four forty-nine."

Cody flipped the page over and wrote some more.

"What about now?"

Cody stopped abruptly and yanked off his watch.

"Here," He said handing it to his mother, "You watch it."

Carey smiled at her youngest son as he went back to his homework, grumbling slightly.

"So…"

Carey looked over at Zack.

"What time is it?"

"Four fifty-two."

Zack nodded.

A nurse entered the room.

"Hi Zack," She said with a smile.

"Hi…" He said nervously, watching her walk around the room.

Cody packed up his book bag, grabbing loose pieces of paper and random books and shoving them inside.

"What time is it?" Zack asked his mother again.

"Four fifty-eight."

Carey smiled gently and stroked his hair.

The nurse smiled too.

"Okay, Zack."

Zack looked up, eyes almost terrified, "Y-yeah."

"I'm going to give you a shot now okay?"

"Oh-okay."

"It's going to hurt, but I need you to be brave for me okay?"

Zack nodded, "Uh. Oh-okay."

"Great," She said with a smile.

"I'm uhhh…gonna go wait…in the hall," Cody put in and walked as fast as his feet would carry him without running into the hall.

The nurse helped Zack lie down and pulled up his hospital gown.

Zack shut his eyes and tried not to listen to the clanking of equipment.

Zack winced as the nurse prepped his belly button for the injection.

He clenched his mother's hand tightly. Carey kissed his forehead gently as a few lone tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Okay, Zack, I'm going to give you the shot now. Are you ready?"

Zack barely nodded and hissed out a 'yes.'

Zack yelled out as the nurse injected the shot into the very center of his belly button. A few more tears fell.

Carey gently stroked his forehead as the nurse finished her job.

Zack refused to open his eyes.

He heard Carey thank the nurse as she left.

"I'm so proud of you," He heard his mother whisper in his ear.

"Wha-what time is it?" Zack asked, his voice shaking with tears.

"Five fifty."

Zack nodded.

Carey held him tightly in her arms, as he leaned against her. Cody sat on the other side of their mother, watching his brother.

Zack's shoulders shook with a sob, "T-time?"

"Five fifty-two."

Zack nodded again.

"You-you'll be right here when it's over, ri-right?"

Carey smiled and nodded, pulling him closer, "We'll be right here baby."

Cody shuffled his feet on the linoleum, messing with the hem of his shirt.

"Wha-what t-time?" Zack stuttered.

"Five fifty-six."

"K-kay."

At that moment, three orderlies wheeled a stretcher in. Zack's grip tightened slightly on his mother.

Carey kissed his forehead, "It'll be over before you know it. And we'll be right here when you wake up."

Cody nodded beside her, "Yeah. We might only be half-awake but we'll be here."

Carey hugged her son one last time and then moved to let Cody do the same.

"Be brave, bro," Cody whispered.

"I'll try," Zack whispered.

The orderlies helped Zack onto the stretcher and wheeled him silently down the hall.

Carey and Cody stood and watched him go. Cody hugged his mother,

"He is going to be okay, right?"

"Of course," She assured him, "He's going to be fine."

Zack sighed as the nurses pushed him towards the operating room. He felt like it took hours to get to the OR. He smiled when he saw his surgeon, Dr. Sandra Morgan. Morgan was a woman in her mid-fifties and a highly skilled surgeon. Zack trusted her one-hundred percent.

"Hey, buddy. You ready?" asked Morgan, smiling.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Zack, as he was rolled into the operating table. There was a large team of doctors and nurses getting things ready. Zack squinted from the harsh light as he was moved onto the operating table. He looked around at all the people who would be operating on him. Zack sighed as the nurse pulled his gown down to his waist. Zack winced as an IV was put in his hand and arm. Morgan walked up to him. She put a comforting hand on his forehead. Zack smiled.

"It will be OK. You won't even know it's happening," comforted Morgan. Zack nodded.

"I know. I trust you completely," said Zack, yawning as the anesthesia dripped through his body. The minutes ticked by slowly as Zack got sleepier and sleepier. He felt his lips go numb and his stomach seemed to settle. Since the surgery was so intense, Zack was being given a large amount of anesthesia. Zack's vision started to fade in and out.

"Take care of me," whispered Zack to Morgan.

"I'll take very good care of you, Zack," assured Morgan. A gas mask was held over Zack's face. Two seconds later, Zack descended into a deep sleep. The anesthesiologist got to work. Within minutes Zack was fully under with a tube in his mouth. The anesthesiologist finished his work by putting a large plastic support between Zack's lips to keep the tube in place. Zack was covered with a plastic sheet, which was then covered with a blue sheet. A section was cut out of each sheet to expose Zack's stomach. Morgan covered Zack's stomach with a strong disinfecting solution. She then sighed and started to cut into her thirteen-year-old patient.

…………..

Dr. Jack Connors yawned as he came strolling into the hospital. He glanced at his watch. 10:30. He had to stop going to conventions that lasted all day long. The nurse at the front desk smiled at Jack as he walked by.

"Jack, just so you know, your patient, Zack Martin, went into surgery today," exclaimed the nurse. Jack sighed.

"Damn. I knew there was something going on today. I was so nervous about the lecture I had to give at that conference," moaned Jack. "How's he doing?"

"Last I heard he's doing just fine," explained the nurse.

"Good. Who's his surgeon again? I had so many patients going into surgery this week I don't know who's who," said Jack. The nurse smiled.

"Morgan. One of the best," answered the nurse.

"That's right. I requested her. Thanks, Polly," said Jack, as he headed towards the elevator. He nodded at a few doctors going home for the night. The night staff was coming. Jack pitied the poor surgeons who were operating on Zack at the moment. They would be there for awhile. Jack sighed as he rode the elevator up to the third floor where his office was. Jack was a pediatric specialist and worked exclusively with critically ill children, like Zack. He currently had six patients in the hospital. Four still recovering from surgeries. Jack paused in the hall as he walked by the room where Carey and Cody were both sleeping. Cody woke for a second and caught Jacks' eye. Jack waved. Cody nodded hello and then went back to sleep. Jack chuckled and then headed towards his office.

………..

"Moommmm…Mommm…"

"WHA-?! Wha-what's going on?" Carey woke with a start. Cody smiled guiltily,

"Sorry."

Carey shrugged and collected herself, "What time is it?"

Cody glanced at his watch, "Eleven oh-four."

Carey nodded. Cody knew she was calculating the amount of time Zack still had in surgery.

"Mom…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm uhhh…I'm gunna go walk around a little…okay?"

"Alright…I'll be here…"

Cody nodded and pulled himself up from his chair and left the dull waiting room.

The halls were crowded; Cody had to dodge several rushing nurses and doctors.

Zack had been in surgery for five hours already. Carey and Cody'd eaten dinner in the hospital cafeteria after Zack had been taken and then they'd retreated to the waiting room.

Cody'd tried to work on his homework, but he couldn't stop thinking about Zack and then he'd fallen asleep.

And now, as he walked the dismal hospital corridors, he still couldn't seem to stop thinking about his brother. He wanted to call Kelsee, but she'd be asleep. And, though he'd always been the more open twin, he couldn't seem to be able to talk to his mother. So he was left to talk to himself, walking down hallways.

He'd just run into a very frustrated doctor, and was half wondering where he was going in such a hurry, when he noticed an open door a few feet away. Curiosity urged him towards it.

A kid, a boy, maybe a few years younger than he was, was sitting up in a hospital bed, flipping through a magazine. The boy had light brown hair that was cut short and a small nose and big lips. Cody wasn't sure what talked him into knocking on the door, but he did.

The kid looked up, obviously surprised. Cody entered the room cautiously.

"Uh, hi." Cody said, suddenly realizing how very awkward this situation was.

"Hi…" The kid said, setting the magazine onto the nightstand.

"C-can I talk to you?" Cody asked- his brain wasn't doing the work anymore.

"Sure."

Cody sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"So…?" The kid started.

"Oh. Right. My name's Cody Martin, you?"

"Connor McCallan."

"Connor…what're you in for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Got part of my intestines out."

"Oh…my brother's in surgery for that…right now…" Cody said softly.

Connor nodded slightly, "Oh…"

"He's my twin, ya know? And I…I'm worried about him," Cody felt tears well in his eyes, "And he's already been in there for five hours…and…I'm sorry if I'm kind of dumping all this on you…I just…really need somebody to talk to right now…"

"It's okay," Connor said with a small smile, "Been there- felt that…course I was on the other side of things..."

Cody nodded, "I'm…I'm just…scared I guess…scared for him…and worried and-"

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"How? How can you be that sure?"

"I had the exact same surgery, and… I just know."

Cody looked skeptical, "You're two different people, you can't just 'know'"

"Cody. He'll be fine. I'm sure he will be, have a little faith."

"I-"

Cody was cut off as a nurse entered the room, "What's going on in here?"

Both Cody and Connor near jumped out of their skins.

"Uhhh…" Connor began, "We were just talking."

"It's 11:30! Visiting hours have been over for two and a half hours!" The nurse yelled.

Cody winced, "S-sorry. I'll go then…th-thanks Connor."

Connor nodded as Cody sidled out of the room, and near ran back to the waiting room.

…………

Jack looked up from some paperwork as a robust nurse from down the hall came into his office. Nurse Gwen Jonas was a veteran nurse of thirty-seven years. She was a firm believer of the rules and a major ball breaker. Jack didn't like her. Especially when she started hassling his patients.

"Yes, Gwen?" asked Jack.

"Some boy was visiting with Connor McCallan just now," exclaimed Jonas in a very angry and accusing tone.

"What'd he look like?" asked Jack.

"Blonde hair. Kind of short. I would guess maybe twelve or thirteen," replied Jonas.

"That's Cody Martin. His brother Zack is having the exact same operation Connor had as we speak. He probably was asking Connor about it," exclaimed Jack, getting a little aggravated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. But it is almost midnight. Connor should be resting," argued Gwen. Jack sighed.

"It's over with. Just try to be a little more understanding. Cody was probably just wandering. His brother still has a long way to go in surgery," explained Jack. Gwen nodded and left, muttering under her breath the whole way.

………..

In the OR the surgery was coming along very well. A foot and a half of Zack's intestines had already been removed and Morgan expected to remove another half foot before moving on to fix any other problems. Zack's condition had been stable throughout the entire operation so far. His heart rate was normal and his lungs were functioning perfectly. Morgan expected to be done in five or six more hours and she expected that Zack would be out of the hospital in two to three weeks. Little did she or anyone else know that Zack's condition would soon take a nosedive and that he would be barely hanging onto life.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews. Keep them coming. Here's chapter 2. Mainly written by my co-writer. I'm a lazy bum I know. I'll be taking all of chapter 3. Please review

Chapter 2

Morgan carefully closed up Zack's stomach. The surgery had taken longer then expected. Twelve hours. Zack's stomach was very weak. The sheet and plastic covering was taken off Zack. Despite the fact the surgery had taken longer then expected, Zack was doing fine. Morgan and a nurse cleaned his stomach, wiping off blood and fluid. Two nurses carefully held Zack up so Morgan and another nurse could bandage his stomach. Zack was still fully under so he was totally out of it. Drool dripped from between his lips. Nurses carefully laid him back down. Morgan looked Zack over one last time. He was stable and doing well. His lips were a little cut from being under strain for so long so Morgan coated them in some antibiotic cream. Zack was disconnected from his air tube for a short time as nurses moved him onto a gurney. They kept the support in his mouth so Zack wouldn't swallow his air tube. Zack was wheeled to recovery as Morgan went to talk to Carey and Cody.

Carey looked up as Morgan walked into the waiting room. Carey stood up, elbowing Cody at the same time. Morgan gave them both reassuring.

"Zack is doing just fine. He remained stable throughout the entire surgery. He's resting comfortably now," assured Morgan. Carey and Cody sighed in relief.

"His belly is a little weak because of the surgery. I'm concerned about his urine production and he's drooling a lot. But that might just be from the anesthesia. You can see him now if you want."

"Will he get better soon?" asked Cody

"He should. His body is slowly getting back to normal. It's just a matter of seeing what happens." Cody nodded. He and Carey anxiously followed Morgan to Zack's room, which was a private room in the PICU.

Cody followed his mother slowly into Zack's room, bracing himself mentally for whatever he was to see when he entered. He wasn't sure what he expected to see; of course he didn't really expect Zack to be jumping up and down on the bed or something, but this was certainly not what he'd expected.

Cody swallowed hard as he sat down in the stiff chair next to his mother, his eyes flitting around from one machine to the next and lingering on the figure in the bed every once in a while.

Carey lifted her eldest son's hand from the bed and held it gently in hers,

"I'm so proud of you, you know that…" She whispered, wrapping her other arm around Cody, who still sat stiffly, but turned towards his mother and brother at this.

Zack's chest rose and fell raggedly as he lay in the bed next to them, a tube coming from his mouth and a plastic support placed between his lips to keep the tube in place.

Cody watched his brother for a long time. Time seemed almost frozen in that one moment in time, two of them sitting watching the other sleep. Cody's phone vibrated against his leg, Kelsee must've just woken up and wanted information, but he ignored it.

Carey turned slowly from Zack to Cody,

"I need to call some people. You be okay in here for a few minutes?"

Cody nodded as his mother stood. Carey walked past him, ruffling his hair lightly. Cody scowled at her back as she left the room.

He climbed over the arm of his chair into the one his mother had just risen from. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, watching his brother sleep.

Zack didn't do much, being asleep and all. His lips would quiver every once in a while but that was about it. But you could still talk to sleeping people, couldn't you?

Cody took his brother's hand in his.

"Hi Zack. I don't know if you can hear me or not, cause obviously you're asleep…can people hear when they're asleep? I bet they can. But you uhh…you did it big brother. It's all over now. Now you just have to get better and we'll take you home.

"Oh and Mom just went to go call some people. You know, tell them everything went okay? She should be back soon though…"

A pause fell over the two brothers.

"Y-you know Zack, I'm really_ really_ proud of you. And I love you, bro," Cody said, gently squeezing his brother's hand.

Cody felt the tiniest, gentlest, squeeze of his own hand and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Hey Cody," He heard his mother call softly from the doorway. He placed his brother's hand back onto the bed, feeling rather disappointed, and went to Carey.

Carey smiled as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "Let's go get breakfast, okay?"

"Wha-what about Zack?" Cody protested.

"He'll be fine for a little while. Somebody'll come get us if something happens."

Cody nodded slowly, allowing his gaze to slide back over to his brother before following her from the room.

…………………

Connor winced as stomach felt the area around his surgical wound.

"Sorry," apologized Jack. Connor shrugged.

"You say your stomach hurts a lot this morning," inquired Jack.

"Yeah. Like I really need to use the bathroom," moaned Connor. Jack bit his lip.

"Might be your spleen," explained Jack.

"So I'll need more surgery?" asked Connor, sighing. Jack nodded.

"I'll order an ultrasound before I send you to get cut open again," assured Jack. Connor nodded.

"I just don't want that tube in my belly button again. That hurt so much," complained Connor.

"I know. We'll just have to see," explained Jack. Connor sighed. He got out of bed and followed Jack down to an examining room. Jack helped Connor get up on a table. Connor lied down as Jack pulled the ultrasound machine over. Connor let out a breath as Jack held up his hospital gown. Connor scratched the scab on the tip of his belly button. Jack swatted his hand away.

"Last thing you need is an infection there," said Jack. Connor nodded. Jack put a cold gel on Connor's stomach.

"Very cold," whined Connor. Jack held the sensor on the gel. An image of Connor's organs appeared on the machine's screen. Jack sighed.

"Spleen is infected. Sorry, pal, you need more surgery," explained Jack. Tears welled up in Connor's eyes. He hated surgery. He hated the needles and the medicine. He hated the feeling afterwards. His last surgery had been intense. 14 hours. Fluid had still been filling up his stomach afterwards so doctor had cut out his belly button and stuck a hose in it to clear out the stomach. The pain had been severe. Connor returned to his room, now wanting to see his mother. His stomach ache got worse. He slid under the covers and cried himself to sleep.

……………...

Danni sat in her Spanish class, trying to focus on the teacher at the front of the board, which she would've been able to do easily if Max hadn't been staring her down for the last five minutes.

"_What?"_ She hissed, turning to her left. Stupid alphabetical seating. Max had hated Danni from the start, but when she'd started dating Zack – whom everyone knew Max liked- she'd jumped that hatred up a notch. And then when Danni had gotten Max kicked off the dance team, not purposely of course, Max had taken that hatred to a completely different level. Luckily this was the only class she had with Max.

"Just trying to see what Zack sees in you," Max said casually, "Because obviously it's not your head considering you're dumber than a post."

Danni's jaw dropped. Alright, so maybe she wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, but_ seriously._ She had a solid B in this class.

Danni turned stiffly to face the front of the room again, face burning, blocking out whatever else Max had to say about her.

**xxx**

Kelsee was stuffing books into her locker and trying to text Cody at the same time, which proved harder than it looked, when Danni came running up to her, shoving past people in the crowded hallway.

"Kelsee!"

Kelsee looked up from her phone. Danni made her way to Kelsee's locker, frowning irritably.

"What's going on? I was texting Cody."

"OH! How's Zack?!"

Kelsee shrugged, "Good. Doctors are worried about him though,"

"Why?" Danni asked, alarmed.

"Surgery took 12 hours."

"Mm…" Danni mused.

"So what's up?"

"Max is getting on my case again."

Kelsee rolled her eyes, "What'd she do now?"

"She was calling me dumb in Spanish. And she was all 'I don't get what Zack sees in you'" Danni answered, flustered.

Kelsee shook her head, "When is she just going to drop that? I mean you guys have been going out for what…like two months?"

Danni shrugged, "Don't ask me. I don't want to know what goes on in her head."

"Just ignore her, maybe she'll leave you alone."

Danni nodded, "_Maybe_ being the key word, right?"

Kelsee laughed, "I have to go to science."

Danni nodded, a little solemnly, "Weird without Zack and Cody here isn't it?"

Kelsee nodded, "Yeah…but they'll be back soon."

"Yeah."

Kelsee's phone vibrated in her hand.

"That's Cody. I'll answer it on the way…see you later."

Kelsee waved and hurried down the hall, punching buttons in her phone.

i have to go. :(

ok. me too. schmitt'll kill if late.

ha ha. bye. love you.

love youu too.

Diane McCallan rushed down the hospital's hallway, dodging nurses and doctors, on her way to her son's room on her lunch break. As the lawyer that she was, she had few opportunities to visit her only son, Connor, at the hospital where he'd been living for the past month. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket but she refused to answer it. This, and around nine and ten o'clock at night were her only chances to be with Connor without taking time off work and she was going to use as much of it as she could.

Diane rushed into her son's room to find him lying stiffly in bed, sniffling a bit. Diane smiled gently and sat in the chair next to her son's bed.

"Hey baby," She said softly, kissing his forehead.

"Hi…mom," Connor near whispered, close to tears.

"What is it, baby?" Diane asked, holding his head up and spreading medicine on his lips, which helped them heal after the surgery he'd had on his lips.

Connor made a pained and disgusted face as she finished up.

"They s-said I have to get my spleen out," Connor said, wincing at the look on his mother's face; first it was concerned and then it seemed almost angry, and then gentle and concerned again.

Diane gently stroked her son's hair, "I'm so sorry baby."

Connor nodded.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

Diane nodded, knowing she'd be heading towards her boss's office to get yet another day off of work. Not that she minded, she knew she needed to be there for Connor, and for herself.

Connor whimpered slightly, shutting his eyes tightly and then re-opening them again.

"What, baby?"

"My stomach hurts," Connor whined.

Diane smiled sympathetically, "That's probably normal. Try not to think about it, it'll help."

Connor nodded slowly, "I made a new friend."

"Did you?" Diane asked, surprised and intrigued.

Connor nodded again, a bit more enthusiastically, "His name's Cody. His brother had surgery like mine."

Diane smiled, "That's great. When'd you meet him?"

Connor grinned sheepishly, "After you left last night. He was walking around and he came in here and we were talking until Gwen kicked him out."

Diane smiled, "Well I'm glad. But you shouldn't have had visitors that late…"

Connor nodded slowly, "I know…How's work?"

Diane looked amused, "You really want to know?"

Connor nodded.

"Alright, well…" Diane began and preceded to tell her son about the tough case she was working on and didn't stop until she realized she had to be back at the office in five minutes.

Connor had long fallen asleep.

Max walked down the mostly deserted hallway. It was 6th period and Max should have been in gym, but the gym teacher was sick and they'd been given a study hall so they could do whatever, go wherever, as long as they had passes. Max was planning to go to the computer lab.

She was passing by the principal's office, pass in hand, when she noticed Jan Kincaid a few yards off, an aerosol can in hand, backed away from a locker appearing to think hard.

Max was about to turn on her heel, not wanting to be any where near her rival, but…too late. Jan had spotted her. Max winced as Jan walked towards her, a dark glare on her face.

"Hi Johnson," Jan began.

"Hi…"

"Done talking bout me yet?"

Max mocked confusion, "Huh?"

"Oh_ do not_ play that with me. I know what you've been saying about me."

Max glanced around uneasily, "I haven't said anything to anyone about you."

Jan's blinding glare deepened, "You're really lucky we're right by the principal's office or you wouldn't be standing."

Max swallowed thickly.

Jan smirked, "Come here. I wanna show you a little art project I've been working on."

Jan led Max down the hall towards the locker she'd been concentrating so intently on a few minutes earlier. Spray-painted on it were the words "SCHOOL SUCKS." But it wasn't just the words that caught Max's eye; it was the way they were painted. Very precise, very perfect, almost mesmerizing; it would have been a true work of art had it not been an act of defacing school property. And there was still the question of why exactly Jan was showing her this in the first place.

As if it were a cue in a play, the principal's office door opened. Jan thrust the spray-paint into Max's hands, making sure to smear some of the paint from her hands onto Max's before racing down the hall. Max panicked and turned to run after Jan, but it was too late.

"Miss Johnson!" The principal's voice roared down the hall, "My office!_ Now!_"

"…and so Miss Johnson," The principal finally began to conclude his lecture. It was at least 2:30. Max had already been sitting there listening and listening to him yell and yell for the past forty-five minutes.

In that time, she'd counted every single tile on the ceiling, watched two birds in a nest outside the window, and counted the number of times he directed her as 'Miss Johnson' (that time made eleven).

"I'm assigning you after school detention for the remainder of the school yeah. You-"

"THE REST OF THE YEAR?!" Max blurted out, jumping to her feet. This man was clearly insane, "THAT'S SO UNFAIR!"

The principal's face hardened darkly, "Yes the rest of the year. You vandalized school property. And because of this you will be helping the janitor staff after school every day. Anything they do, you do; anywhere they go you go. Got it?"

Max nodded, sliding back into her chair.

"Good. You'll start today."

"TODAY?!" This had Max jumping up again. The principal also stood, glowering down at her again.

"Yes today. Let's go. I'll allow you to call your parents and inform them."

"BUT-"

"Miss Johnson."

Max nodded gloomily. This was all Jan's fault. Or maybe, she could even revert it back to her gym teacher for getting sick and the school for letting them have a study hall. But it most certainly wasn't her fault.

……….

Cody dreamed that life was back to normal. That he and Zack were hanging out in the suite and playing video games. That Zack wasn't lying in a hospital bed with tubes and wires coming off of him. Cody was starting to nod off when Zack started moaning a little. That's when the horrible sound came. The sound that would haunt Cody for the rest of his life. The sound of Zack flat lining.


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go. Chapter 3. Kind of a transition chapter leading into some major developments in four. Four features a lot of stuff on the original characters with thye Martins in minor roles. Hope you all don't mine. Thanks for those who reviewed. Keep them up.

Chapter 3

Cody jumped up as flurry of nurses rushed into Zack's room. Cody stared in horror as they worked on his brother.

"Get his surgeon in here!"

"There's fluid in the belly!"

"He's getting no air to his lungs!" Cody was hustled out of the room before he had a chance to protest. Carey came running up from down the hall. Cody was too scared to even look at her. He barely noticed when she put her arms around him. Dr. Morgan came running down the hall, not even glancing at Carey and Cody.

"Oh my God, Zack," whimpered Cody. Before he knew it Zack was being wheeled out of the room and back towards the OR. Morgan paused briefly to update Carey and Cody.

"He's bleeding uncontrollably. I need to get him back into the OR," explained Morgan. Cody felt tears falling down his face. He was too heartbroken to do anything about them.

"Don't worry. This is just a temporary setback. It could be worse," assured Morgan. Carey nodded, pulling Cody into a tight embrace. Morgan gave them a reassuring smile and then headed towards the operating room. Carey led Cody back to Zack's room. Cody couldn't bring himself to go in.

"I can't wait in there, Mom," cried Cody.

"OK. Let's go to the waiting room," whispered Carey gently. She led her grief stricken son to the waiting room, preparing herself for the tense wait ahead of them.

……………..

It didn't take long to prep Zack and reopen his stomach. The bleeding was severe. Zack was drowning in his own blood. Morgan worked furiously to save her young patient. She could feel the tension in the room. There was some hope when the blood was finally sucked out. There didn't seem to be any major infection. Morgan busied herself with closing up the sores that had caused Zack's bleeding. Any open sore could lead to septic shock, which would kill Zack within minutes.

………………………..

Cody sat stiffly on a chair in the waiting room, rocking back and forth slightly. Carey'd gone to do something or other; Cody hadn't heard her tell him what. Zack had been in his second surgery for three hours. Cody stopped rocking. That made fifteen hours in surgery._ Fifteen._ It was only supposed to be_ eight to ten._

Cody shivered involuntarily. It wasn't fair.

The doors to the waiting room swung open. Kelsee and Danni walked in, chatting about something.

Cody listened, but didn't look up or stand up to go greet them.

"Hey," Kelsee greeted him instead, looking concerned.

"Hi," Cody answered softly.

"What's wrong?"

Cody swallowed, "Z-Zack's in surgery again."

"WHAT?!" Both girls shrieked. Danni dropped the text book she had been holding. The receptionist shot the group a glare.

"That was my_ foot_," Kelsee muttered through gritted teeth, reaching down to pick up the book.

"Sorry."

"So…he's in surgery again?" Kelsee asked, rubbing her foot.

Cody nodded, "Yeah."

"How long?"

"Three hours."

The girls nodded as a slightly awkward silence fell about them.

"We erm…brought your homework," Kelsee piped up.

Cody didn't say anything.

"Some geometry proofs in there."

Cody didn't respond.

"Cody-"

"Zack flat lined earlier," Cody blurted out, his voice shaking slightly.

"What?!" The girls shrieked again, to yet another glare from the cranky receptionist.

"You know, on the heart monitor when the lines go flat. His heart…_stopped_."

Cody's voice shook so that he could just barely talk.

"B-but he's o-okay right?" Danni spoke up.

Cody nodded, "Except he had to go back into surgery…a-and…"

Cody shook his head, allowing it to fall into his hands.

Kelsee wrapped her arm around him and leaned down, gently whispering, "It'll be okay."

But Danni had her eyes on the doorway, where a tired looking surgeon was approaching.

…………………………

Everyone stood up as Morgan approached the group. Jack was following a few steps behind her. Danni and Kelsee didn't recognize him so they assumed he was just passing by.

"How is he?" asked Cody, anxiously.

"He made it through surgery just fine. He's back in the PICU and he's very stable," replied Morgan calmly. Cody stared deep into Morgan's eyes. She wasn't telling them something. Something else had gone wrong inside of Zack.

"And what else do you have to tell us?" asked Cody, taking a step forward. Morgan turned to Jack.

"The infection is spreading and the antibiotics don't seem to be working. Zack is going to lose his spleen within the next week," explained Jack. Everyone groaned. More surgery.

"Will that help him?" asked Carey.

"Yes until the infection hurts another organ," replied Jack.

"I'm not qualified to perform the surgery that will take out the infection. It's a very risky operation," explained Morgan.

"Who is qualified?" asked Carey.

"Only one person I know who's in the Boston area," answered Jack. "Aidan Fields."

"I've heard. He was one of the leading authorities in pediatric medicine. He retired after his superiors caused one of his patients to die," announced Cody.

"He teaches at Harvard Med School now. I'll head over there tonight and recruit him. We went to med school together so he should say yes," explained Jack.

"Should?" asked Danni, speaking up for the first time.

"Aidan's kind of a loner. Has been since he lost that patient two years ago. He's still mad at the hospital bureaucrats," explained Jack, leaning against the wall. Jack's beeper went off. He sighed as he checked the number.

"Have to respond to this. I'll see you all later," said Jack. He excused himself and left. Danni and Kelsee returned to the waiting room as Carey and Cody followed Morgan to Zack's room.

……………..

Danni slunk down the hallway, trying not to look suspicious. Zack had gotten out of surgery about thirty minutes ago. Carey and Cody'd gone to see him and come back not five minutes later, with nothing really to say. And Danni, not wanting to stick around for another tear fest from either of them, had excused herself saying she'd needed to use the bathroom. But she'd never intended on going to the bathroom.

It took her a while to exactly locate Zack's room, considering all she had to go on was that he was in the PICU. But she found it, and found herself hesitating slightly, before thrusting open the door.

The room was unsettlingly quiet, except for the hum of the machines crowded in and Zack's ragged breathing.

Tears welled in Danni's eyes as she seated herself next to the bed, grabbing Zack's hand and holding it tightly.

She hadn't thought that he'd look this weak, this helpless. Danni cringed as she noticed a tube coming from Zack's belly button. It seemed to be resting in the small hollow where in fact it was a hose draining fluid and infected blood from Zack's weakened stomach.

She cringed again at the site of his cut lips which were wrapped around a plastic support. The fact that he was drooling all over the place didn't help either.

Danni focused on his hand in hers, sighing to herself. A few tears gently flowed down her cheek. She honestly had no idea what to say. The plan was just to get here, she hadn't thought she'd get this far. She sighed again, but opened her mouth to speak,

"Zack…Zack I-" Danni trailed off as she glanced up at Zack's face again. Zack's lips were moving, but not from the support. It appeared to Danni as though he was trying to tell her something…but it wasn't working, of course. The support was in the way.

"Zack…" Danni felt the smallest squeeze on her hand.

"Zack?!"

"Miss!" A strict sounding, female voice echoed throughout the room.

Danni cringed as she jumped up, letting Zack's hand fall to the bed.

"Miss what do you think you are doing in here?"

"I…uhhh…" Danni stammered.

"Out. NOW." The nurse ordered firmly, pointing at the door. Danni nodded and fast-walked herself out of the room and back to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

WOW!!!! I am so sorry for making you all wait so long. So so sorry! Please still read our story! We made this chapter extra long. Please please forgive us. So sorry about the wait!

Chapter 4

Zack's room was quiet save for the occasional moan or ragged breath from Zack or the horrible slurping sound coming from the tube in Zack's belly button. Cody sat in a chair next to his brother's bed, one hand holding Zack's limp hand and the other rubbing a thumb up and down Zack's cheek. Danni was sitting next to Cody, keeping a watchful eye over her boyfriend. Kelsee sat behind Cody, doing her best to comfort her boyfriend. Carey sat on the other side of Zack's bed, never breaking contact with him for a second.

"I'm hungry," announced Kelsee out of the blue, licking her lips.

"Come to think of it, so am I," added Danni.

"I've got some money. There's a hot dog stand across the street," explained Kelsee. "Want anything, babe?" Kelsee knelt down next to Cody. Cody shook his head. Kelsee gave him a kiss on the cheek, rubbing his back at the same time.

"Mrs. Martin, want a hot dog?" asked Kelsee. Carey shook her head, smiling weakly. Carey and Cody were too preoccupied with Zack to think about food. Kelsee was her usual perky self as the two friends made their way down to the hot dog stand. Kelsee pulled Danni into a bathroom near the front entrance.

"Kelsee, what are you doing?" asked Danni, as Kelsee took a cosmetics bag out of her tiny purse. Kelsee took out her lip gloss.

"Making myself look good," replied Kelsee, smearing the gloss across her lips. She gave herself three coats.

"That's enough, Kelsee," snapped Danni. Kelsee glared at her friend.

"My lips are big. They need extra attention," replied Kelsee, smacking her lips together. She finally finished and was out the door first, grinning at Danni the whole way. The two friends walked out of the stuffy hospital and into the warm early morning sun. Kelsee was a few feet ahead of Danni as they headed for the crosswalk. Kelsee never saw the car or heard Danni's yell of terror. Kelsee stepped off the curb and got about three feet before the car struck her. Danni watched in horror as her friend was knocked to the side of the car. The next ten minutes went by in slow motion. Kelsee being rushed to the ER, her screams of pain echoing in Danni's ears. Danni raced to Zack's room and told Cody what had happened. Cody was rushing down to the ER in a flash. Kelsee had calmed down a little and smiled weakly as Cody comforted her. The news wasn't good. She needed immediate surgery. Her right arm and left leg were badly damaged and something was wrong in her belly. Cody gave Kelsee a light kiss on the lips and watched as she was wheeled off to surgery. Danni ran over and asked to quickly say goodbye to Kelsee. The nurses nodded.

"Be brave, baby," whispered Danni, as she gave Kelsee a hug. Kelsee nodded against her friend's shoulder. The two girls shared a look before Kelsee was taken into surgery. All Danni could do was wait.

………

Danni paced the lobby floor nervously. Kelsee's parents would be there any minute. And Danni, unfortunately for her, was to be the one to explain the situation to them. Danni flopped onto one of the couches. She'd much rather have been with Cody and Carey in Zack's room. She grabbed the remote for the TV and flipped through a couple of channels. There wasn't anything particularly entertaining on.

Fortunately for her at that moment, Kelsee's parents, Bryan and Janet Forrester, ran into the lobby and over to the receptionist's desk.

Danni jumped up and hurried up to them.

"Uhh…Mr. and Mrs. Forrester?"

The anxious couple turned simultaneously to face their daughter's friend.

Danni smiled (or tried), "Uhh Kelsee's still in surgery."

Janet broke down crying into her husband's shoulder, muttering something about her baby. Bryan gently tried to console his wife as Danni shifted from foot to foot nervously.

Bryan led his wife to the couch Danni had previously been sitting on and Danni followed.

"How is she?" Kelsee's father asked, anxiously.

"She's uhhh. Well I'm not r-really sure," Danni admitted half guiltily. Janet shot her a scornful look of distaste. Danni tried to brush it off as she continued,

"But erm, it was a hit and run. And they had to o-operate on her arm and her leg and her belly (fresh stream of waterworks from Mrs. Forrester) and-"

"How long?" Bryan interrupted her.

"Huh?" Danni asked, confused.

"How long's she been in surgery?"

"Ohh. Two hours."

Bryan sighed deeply as he held his wife.

Danni shifted awkwardly on her seat, "I'm uhh…going to go uhh check on Zack," She muttered, "I'm sure the receptionist would probably be able to tell you some more if you uhh wanted."

Bryan nodded and Danni jumped up from her seat and fought running away.

……………..

Dr. Aidan Fields hated hospitals. Ever since that one fateful day. It didn't feel good to be back in one. He swore never to come back. But some young boy needed his help. And from what he had just been told, some young girl too. Jack was waiting for him in the boys room. The family had left to grab something to eat. Jack nodded at Aidan as he walked in.

"Good to see you again, Aidan. I'm glad you decided to come," greeted Jack. Aidan nodded in reply, his eyes on the small boy lying on the bed.

"Zackary Martin. 13. His insides are dying, Aidan. He needs your help," explained Jack. Aidan knelt down next to the bed. The boys breathing was shallow and ragged and he struggled with the support in his lips.

"At least he isn't totally immobile. I'll need to run some tests first," explained Aidan, standing back up. Jack nodded. What's this I hear about a girl?" asked Aidan.

"A young girl was hit by a car right outside the hospital. She just got out of surgery a little while ago. They had to remove her spleen and an arm and a leg are badly damaged. She'll need more surgery on her arm tonight," answered Jack. Aidan sighed. He had his work cut out for him.

…………….

Janet Forrester sat next to her daughter's bed, her fingers gently caressing her daughter's cheek. Her husband, Bryan sat in the chair next to her, his arm around her. Kelsee's right arm was enclosed in a cast and her right leg in a brace. A surgical scar ran from the bottom of her chest to the top of her belly button. Her lips were swollen and a few scars crossed her face.

A few tears fell from Janet's eyes onto the bed. Bryan hugged her gently. And then a small, meek, whimpering sound was heard. The Forresters looked up in surprise.

Kelsee whimpered softly as she opened her eyes. Janet smiled through her tears,

"Oh, baby," Janet murmured, taking her left hand in hers.

"Mommy?" Kelsee cried hoarsely.

"I'm right here, baby."

"D-daddy?"

"Daddy's right here, Kels," Bryan broke in, smiling sympathetically at his daughter.

Janet gently stroked her daughter's cheek. Kelsee sniffed miserably, "Hurts," she mumbled.

"I know, baby," Janet consoled.

Kelsee reached her hand up to grasp her mother's wrist, sniffling. Janet smiled as a few more tears made their way down her face. Kelsee was asleep before the tears hit the bed.

…………………..

Danni sat alone in Zack's hospital room, hands clasped together in her lap, just sort of watching. He looked so helpless and weak and all she really wanted to do was help him. Help him and help Kelsee.

"_Oh man, Kelsee."_

Kelsee had looked so…so…Danni couldn't even put it into words. And she had another surgery that night. Danni imagined, for a brief moment, how _scared_ Kelsee would be when she woke up. And then she shook her head. Kelsee didn't get scared. And if she _did_ get scared, she wouldn't be scared for herself.

Danni found herself feeling slightly angry. Her best friend and her boyfriend were both hospitalized with the worst kind of damage. And neither of them had deserved it. Sure, Zack had done a few rotten things in his life, but nothing that deserved this serious of punishment. And Kelsee hadn't ever done anything wrong or mean to anyone. And, thanks to the idiotic who'd hit her, she'd most probably never be able to dance again – something she loved more than anything – because of the damage to her leg. She sighed, with a deep feeling of hatred. What kind of idiot runs someone over and doesn't stop to apologize? Danni was about to continue her thoughts of hatred when a small flicker of movement to her left caught her eye.

"Zack?" Danni whispered, her voice catching slightly in her throat. Her face broke into a wide smile as she watched Zack slowly open his eyes. Danni squealed excitedly and jumped out of her chair, nearly tipping it over, as she ran to hug him tightly. Zack weakly fought to push her off gently. Danni, realizing this, lowered herself back into her chair (which had not fallen, but had crash landed loudly about a second earlier), shaking her head.

"S-sorry," She apologized breathlessly, "You okay?"

Zack nodded lightly.

Danni smiled again, nodding until she realized she needed to get a hold of Carey and Cody.

Fishing her phone out of her pocket, she quickly flipped it open, glancing up at Zack and smiling every so often as she quickly typed a message to send to Cody's phone:

_Zack's awake. :D_

Danni snapped her phone shut and returned her attention to Zack, who had a gargantuan amount of drool running down the side of his face.

Danni wrinkled her nose, "Ew that's gross, you know that right?" She asked him as she stood up and grabbed a handful of napkins off a table in the room.

She cringed as she wiped the disgusting drool off of his face and then, figuring she might as well, gently wiped off the small amount of blood dotting his swollen lips.

"Better?" She asked, tossing the used napkins into the garbage.

Zack nodded a little, moving his lips around the support, as though trying to lick them.

Danni watched him for a few minutes, finally getting past all the excitement of him waking up. There were a couple serious things that had to be told. And, she realized, she was going to have to tell them.

"Zack," She began, nervously turning her phone around in her hands, wondering vaguely if Cody would text her back. Danni glanced up and immediately grabbed Zack's hand, which was reaching for the, disgusting, tube in his belly button.

"Zack, no," She told him firmly, releasing his hand and feeling like she was talking to her two-year-old brother. Zack gave her a completely piteous look and she returned it with a firm no-nonsense look of her own, still feeling like she was talking to her two-year-old brother and not her thirteen-year-old boyfriend. Zack reached out again, and she caught him.

"Seriously, Zack."

Zack stopped messing around, with another piteous look.

"I have to tell you some stuff, okay?"

Zack nodded.

"You're not going to like it," She warned him.

Zack nodded and waited patiently.

Danni took a deep breath, "Kay. Well. First off, you go back into surgery tomorrow. They're just going to take that thing (she pointed at the tube) out and just fix some minor stuff. 'Bout three hours."

He lay still for a few minutes, appearing to let this sink in, and then nodded.

She nodded her head, more to herself, and continued, "And…I- this is harder. But uhhh Kelsee she – Zack, Kelsee was hit by a car earlier. S-she just got out of surgery a little while. A-and she's doing okay but she-she has another surgery tonight."

Zack nodded, wide-eyed, inclining for her to continue.

"Well she uh she broke her arm and her leg and they have to rebuild her arm or something tonight (Zack's eyes got wider at this) and they removed her spleen."

Zack nodded eyes still wide. Danni smiled gently and reached over to hug him again,

"Important thing," She reminded him softly, "Is that you're awake. And everything's gunna get better now right?"

She could feel him nodding against her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait. We're doing the best we can. We'll try to be better. Please review. We'd appreciate it.

Chapter 5

Kelsee watched as her parents talked with the doctor who would be operating on her arm. Her mother looked worried. Kelsee used her good hand to give her mother's hand a comforting squeeze. Janet smiled and put a hand on Kelsee's forehead. Kelsee's parents were answering a bunch of questions about her. Kelsee's doctor turned to her to ask her some questions.

"Kelsee, ever had surgery before?" asked the doctor.

"Not before tonight," replied Kelsee. She wiped a few stray tears away. Janet planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry about a thing. You'll be perfectly safe," assured the doctor. Kelsee nodded but the tears kept coming. Bryan and Janet held Kelsee and whispered to her as the drugs took effect. Kelsee was still crying when she finally closed her eyes and descended into sleep. Janet gave her daughter one last kiss before Kelsee was wheeled into surgery. The surgical team got to work and prepped her. Two nurses cleaned the cut on her stomach. A nurse sighed when she noticed Kelsee's belly button was a little red. That could mean a serious infection. When she had her stomach surgery in a few days, that could be addressed. Kelsee was soon fully under with her right arm outstretched and tied down. Within minutes her arm had been open up and the surgeon was drilling through the bone. Kelsee was in for a long night.

………….

Danni slowly walked into Zack's room. Cody was talking to Zack and Danni could tell they were both in high spirits. Zack weakly waved at Danni. Danni smiled and waved back. Zack's lips curled slightly in the corners. He was trying to smile. Cody stood up as Danni approached.

"What's the word on Kelsee?" asked Cody.

"She's in surgery right now. She should be out in four hours or so. Doctors are confident her arm will heal," replied Danni. Cody nodded and sat back down.

"I wanted to go see her but Zack's about to have another surgery. I need to be with him. Mom had to go meet with our insurance people," explained Cody. Danni sat down next to her boyfriend's brother. She put a hand on Zack's arms.

"How you doing?" asked Danni. Zack gave her a thumbs up.

"Ready for surgery?" asked Danni. Zack shrugged. He was trying his best to be brave.

"Doctors are really going to work on his stomach. They have to fight that infection," explained Cody.

"Are they taking that horrible tube out?" asked Danni, pointing at Zack's belly button. Zack shook his head. He pointed at the support in his lips.

"They're taking that out?" asked Danni.

"After the surgery," replied Cody. Danni smiled.

"That's great, Zack," she exclaimed. Zack nodded. At that minute two nurses walked into the room with a gurney. Zack sighed and closed his eyes. Goodbyes were brief. Cody and Zack hugged for a long time and Danni kissed Zack on the cheek several times. Zack was disconnected from his tubes and rolled away to surgery. He waved goodbye before the swinging doors closed behind him.

…………….

Zack was glad to see that Morgan would be operating on him. He totally trusted her. Zack groaned as he moved onto the operating table. He groaned as he stared at the now unconnected tube sticking out of his belly button.

"We'll be putting that back in after the surgery, Zack. Just to be safe," explained Morgan. Zack nodded.

"You'll be fine," assured Morgan as Zack was hooked up to an IV. Zack nodded as he started to drift off. He could feel his stomach start to flips. Soon he was fast asleep. Morgan cracked her neck and then started to slowly cut the tube out of Zack's belly button so she could open him up completely.

………….

Kelsee lay on the operating table, dead to the world. Her head was turned towards her damaged arm, which was currently wide open with the bone exposed. Kelsee would have freaked at the sight of it if she didn't have tape over her eyes and a tube shoved down her throat. The doctors finished and closed up Kelsee's arm temporarily. They would now flip her over for access to the other side of her arm. Kelsee started to suck on her tube as nurses prepared to flip her. A nurse acted quickly and shoved some gauze between Kelsee's lips. The tube was now firmly back in place. A nurse who was holding Kelsee up by her stomach frowned when she saw that Kelsee's bellybutton was redder then before. This girl needed stomach surgery bad. Kelsee was repositioned on her stomach and covered back up with sheets. The surgeons reopened her arm and started fixing the rest of the breaks. Kelsee lay motionless, her lips quivering against the gauze. Her mind wandered.

Flashback

"Excelente, Carlita."

Carlita, otherwise known as Kelsee Forrester to the English-speaking world, smiled as Sra. Siebert slapped her latest Spanish test onto her desk.

A 50 out of 50 written in bright red ink smiled back at her from the top of the test. Kelsee grinned a bit wider.

"Go figure, Kelsee got another perfect."

Kelsee was still smiling as she turned towards Lucas, whose name really happened to be Luke, who sat on her left.

"Don't worry," He told her cockily, "I won't tell Sra."

"About what?" She asked, playing along innocently.

Luke leaned towards her and whispered, "That you've been _cheating_ off me."

Kelsee smirked, "And yet, you seem to have _bombed_ that test."

Luke flushed red and turned to talk to the kid in front of him.

Kelsee laughed and high-fived her friend Cecilia, who was really Cecely, who sat in front of her.

"Well. I _would've_ gotten a perfect, but I accidentally kind of forgot to put my name at the top."

"You're such a blonde, Cecely," José (Joe) said with a roll of the eyes, "Who forgets to put their name on a test?"

Kelsee laughed just as the bell sounded, signaling the end of the class.

"_Loook!_ Look, look, look!" Kelsee squealed, shoving her test in Cody's face.

Cody rolled his eyes as he snatched the paper out of her hands, "Fifty out of fifty. _Excelente_."

Kelsee laughed, "Don't you _love_ Spanish?"

"No. I love _Latin_."

"God, you're such a scientist."

"What's _wrong_ with being a scientist?"

Kelsee rolled her eyes, "Nothing, nothing."

Cody shoved his own test into her face, "Ha. Beat that. _Two_ bonus; _over _a hundred percent!"

Kelsee frowned, "C'mon, that's not fair. You're like a genius."

"I am _not_."

"_Are too_."

"Am _not_."

"_Are too_, infinity."

"Bah, darn infinity."

Kelsee smirked, "I win, like _always_."

"You do realize I _will_ beat you someday."

"No, no I don't think so."

Cody rolled his eyes playfully as he grabbed her hand and they walked to their next class together.

End flashback

The room was silent as Kelsee Forrester's arm was closed up. Her bones were mended and the damage was repaired. She would regain full useage eventually. The sheets were taken off Kelsee and her arm was bandaged. Kelsee was still fully out. The gauze was still between her lips. Kelsee was disconnected from her air tube and loaded onto a stretcher. She was taken to her private room in the PICU. Nurses hooked her back up and replaced the gauze between her lips. One nurse checked her stomach and was disappointed to find that Kelsee's belly button was still red.

…………..

Cody and Danni sat in silence as the hours ticked by slowly. Zack had been in surgery for two hours. Kelsee was done after four and a half. Apparently the surgery had been a huge success. Only her parents were allowed to see her at the moment. She was in critical condition. She had yet to wake up. Cody was dying to go see her. He imagined she would be frightened. She had two major surgeries coming up. Her leg and her stomach. A special orthopedic doctor was flying in from New York to operate on Kelsee's leg. Some special doctor was already at the hospital to perform Kelsee's stomach surgery. That one would be big. Eight to ten hours. Just like Zack. Cody knew Kelsee would be really weak for a long time. But she was doing a great job so far. She was a true fighter.

"You hungry?" asked Danni, breaking the silence. Cody snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"You want something to eat?" asked Danni. Cody shook his head.

"I want to see Kelsee," exclaimed Cody. Danni rubbed his back.

"Her surgery went well. She's OK," assured Danni.

"I won't feel better until I see her," explained Cody. Danni sighed.

"She's in room 314. Go take a quick peek," suggested Danni. Cody bit his lip and looked at Danni.

"I'm already in trouble with nurses here," explained Cody.

"Cody, Kelsee loves you, She just had surgery. Go be with her," snapped Danni. Cody sighed. He should. Kelsee needed him. She was going to be scared. Kelsee had never broken a bone, let alone had surgery. But her parents deserved to spend time with her.

"I'll go see her when she wakes up," assured Cody. Danni sighed but nodded. They sat in silence a little while longer. Cody finally spoek up.

"I hate seeing him like this," exclaimed Cody. Danni looked at her boyfriend's brother.

"Like what?" asked Danni.

"In this condition. Zack has always been the strong one. The tough one. Now he's lying in a hospital bed with tubes down his throat and a tube in his belly button. It hurts to see him like this," explained Cody. Danni rubbed Cody's back a little.

"He's a tough kid. He's going to make it. I know he will," assured Danni. Cody smiled.

"Thanks, Danni. Thanks for being here," said Cody. Danni nodded and the two continued to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

My fault. My fault. I got top get my head out of my butt. Here's chapter 6. Hope you all enjoy. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 6

Zack was still as the final stitch was put in his stomach. The surgery was complete. Morgan nodded as she looked over her young patient. Zack was doing very well now. The sheets were taken off of Zack. Morgan quickly put the stomach tube back into Zack's belly button and cleaned off his stomach. The next part would be tricky. Zack was still under and waking him up would be tricky. Morgan carefully peeled the tape off his eyes. She checked his pupils to make sure they were OK. Now to get the tube out of his mouth. Zack gagged and spit up as the plastic support was taken from between his lips. Morgan covered his lips in antiseptic cream. Then she and the anesthesiologist removed the tube from Zack's throat. Zack instantly started breathing on his own.

"Perfect. Take him back to ICU so he can rest," exclaimed Morgan. Nurses busied themselves with moving Zack as Morgan went to talk with Carey and Cody. Aidan Fields was waiting for Morgan outside the operating room.

"How'd he do?" asked Aidan, as he followed Morgan towards the waiting room.

"Good. He's breathing on his own. I'm just going to update the family," replied Morgan.

"Is he ready for the big surgery?" asked Aidan as they rounded a corner. Another patient was being wheeled out of surgery. Aidan and Morgan stepped aside to let the nurses move the young patient past. The patient was a boy of about ten. He had blood in the corners of his mouth. Probably just had his tonsils removed.

"I'm worried about the girl," exclaimed Morgan as she and Aidan started walking again.

"Kelsee Forrester?" asked Aidan.

"Yeah. She needs her surgery badly," explained Morgan.

"Well I'll operate on her first then," offered Aidan. Morgan nodded as she arrived at the waiting room where Cody and Danni were waiting patiently. Cody shot up.

"Zack's surgery went very well. He's breathing on his own and back in his room," began Morgan. Cody sighed and smiled.

"Can I see him?" asked Cody.

"Of course. Follow me," replied Morgan. Cody followed Morgan to Zack's room as Aidan headed to Kelsee's room. Danni sat back down and continued to patiently wait.

…………….

Aidan met with Bryan and Janet Forrester outside of their daughters room. Kelsee was still sleeping off the surgery.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forrester, my name is Aidan Fields. I've been asked to perform surgery on Kelsee's stomach," introduced Aidan.

"We were told that surgery is happening later on," replied Bryan, worry strongly evident in his voice.

"My concern is taking care of Kelsee and making sure she gets better," explained Aidan. "Performing the surgery early may be necessary." Janet and Bryan sighed.

"What's wrong with her stomach?" asked Janet.

"Fluid near the intestines and a possible tear in the abdominal wall. Fixable but could lead to problems if not treated right away," explained Aidan. Janet sighed but nodded in understanding.

"There is also some infection growing," exclaimed Aidan.

"Infection?" asked Bryan. Aidan led the concerned parents into Kelsee's room. Kelsee was still dead to the world and was lightly sucking on the gauze between her lips. Her arm was bandaged tightly. Aidan carefully pulled the sheets off Kelsee and held up her gown exposing her stomach. Janet cringed at the sight of the surgical scar going down her daughter's belly. Aidan put some gloves and motioned for Bryan and Janet to stand on either side of him.

"Fluid in the belly can lead to exterior infection. Skin lesions. Rashes," explained Aidan. He pointed towards Kelsee's belly button. The small knob of skin sticking out of her stomach was enflamed and infected.

"Infected navel. Not good," groaned Aidan sadly. Bryan and Janet were horrified.

"How soon can you perform surgery?" asked Bryan anxiously as he stared down at his sleeping daughter. He could clearly see the raw and bloody wad of skin that was Kelsee's belly button. His poor little girl.

"Right now. I can have her prepped and on the table in twenty minutes," replied Aidan. Bryan and Janet instantly agreed.

…………….

Cody watched as Zack continued to sleep off the surgery. Although he was breathing on his own, he was still dosed up to the eyeballs with drugs. He wouldn't be awake for at least another two hours. Cody turned as someone knocked on the door. It was Danni.

"Hey. Thought you should know that Kelsee was just taken back into surgery," explained Danni. Cody shot up in a flash.

"What? Why?" asked Cody in shock.

"Her belly is in bad shape. Doctors didn't want to wait," explained Danni as she sat down next to Cody. Danni took Zack's hand in hers. She smiled as he squeezed a little.

"He's doing much better. That tube will be coming out of his belly button soon," explained Cody.

"Finally," groaned Danni as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the unsightly tube.

"So is Kelsee's surgery underway?" asked Cody. Danni shook her head, not once taking her eyes off of Zack.

"It will take awhile to prep her. Surgery won't start for at least twenty minutes," explained Danni. Cody sighed.

"It's not fair. How can something like this happen to someone like Kelsee?" asked Cody, his eyes watering a little.

"The world can be an awful place sometimes, Cody," reminded Danni.

""I know, but for this to happen to someone like Kelsee, someone who only cares about helping other people. It's just not right," cried Cody. Danni nodded in understanding. Danni put a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Kelsee is going to be fine. She's a strong girl. She can get through anything," whispered Danni. Outside a light rain started to fall from a bleak sky. To Cody it seemed appropriate.


End file.
